


Angel

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never crossed Bastian’s mind before, that an angel can descend from heaven and do something so humanly like playing football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This one is inspired by a beautiful song, Angels – The XX
> 
> 2\. Both Lukas and Bastian made their international debut in a friendly game against Hungary, on June 2004

**_[*]_ **

_Light reflects from your shadow, it is more than I thought could exist_  
_You move through the room like breathing was easy_  
_If someone believed me  
_ _They would be as in love with you as I am_

 

The first time Bastian saw Lukas, it’s like everyone else, everything else is being tuned off, nothing else is left but white static sound that he didn’t even care. Because Bastian could only see Lukas, smiling as if he has his own sun, and it flashed through his smile, through his sparkling eyes.

The first time he saw Lukas, his brain froze, he almost stumbled on nothing, just because he could not take his eyes off him.

But Lukas, Lukas moved so swiftly, with that genuine smile on his face. And it makes Bastian wonder why it seemed like breathing was so easy for Lukas while Basti strangely felt so breathless, just by laying his eyes on Lukas.

“Hey,” Lukas greeted him, flashing a smile not just by his lips, but by his eyes, “Great to be here, huh?”

Basti nodded, could not think to arrange any comprehensible sentence to respond.

Lukas patted his shoulder, the smile didn’t slip off his lips, “Good luck on our debut!”

Basti tried to return the smile.

“It will be great, yeah?”

Basti nodded at Lukas, still fascinated by the youngest one between those who were called for this friendly game. And the excitement in his voice, the bright smile on his lips as if nothing can go wrong, it's enough for Basti to believe that yes, it will be great. It will be amazing.

“Yeah, it will be great,” he replied to Lukas.

Lukas came into the pitch late at the game, subbed in for someone else.

It never crossed Bastian’s mind before, that an angel can descend from heaven and do something so humanly like playing football.

But there Lukas was, on the pitch, running and sweating and beautifully looked like an angel without any wings. The afternoon light fell on him, like a kiss from the sun.

Again, Bastian felt strangely breathless.

And he thought that only, if only others saw Lukas like how he saw him, they would be just as in love as he was to Lukas.

 

**_[**]_ **

_And every day, I'm learning about you_  
_The things that no one else sees_  
_And the end comes too soon  
_ _Like dreaming of angels, and leaving without them_

 

Bastian watched as Lukas licked the spoon from the remaining ice cream. He chuckled, making Lukas turned his head at him with questioning eyes.

“What?”

Bastian shook his head.

“Nothing. You really liked butter pecan ice cream, huh?”

“Hey, they’re good!” Lukas tried to defend himself.

“I don’t think anyone knew about your craving for them…” Basti chuckled again. They spent three hours walking in and out different stores just trying to find the ice cream that Lukas wanted.

Lukas shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you have to feel honored, knowing things about me that nobody knows.”

Basti’s lips turned into a soft smile. He liked it. He liked finding new things about Lukas every day. Picking up those little facts about the younger guy, treasuring them and keeping them to himself, like little enchanting souvenirs that he thinks about before drifting to sleep every night. Listing another thing that he would put into the same folder labeled as _Lukas_ , that he kept in his memories.

“So,” Lukas put the spoon into the empty bowl, stood up and stretched. “It’s late now…”

Bastian felt a lurch in his stomach.

“You’re leaving now?”

Lukas scratched his chin absently. “We got training tomorrow. And I miss my bed.”

 “Oh.”

_You can sleep in my bed._

“Okay, then.” He added.

_Please, don’t go yet. Why the times when there are only two of us always end too soon?_

His disappointment might be showing up on his face, because Lukas looked at him with a warm look in his eyes. And there is something else within that look. Something that Basti still could not put his finger in yet.

Lukas bowed down and leaned his face forward as he half-pinched Basti’s cheeks.

“Oh, don’t pout like that, you look better when you’re smiling.”

He straightened back, letting out a laugh as Basti tried to glare at him.

“I’m not pouting!”

_Really? Do you really think I look good if I smile?_

Lukas leaned again to pat Basti’s cheek.

“See you at the training tomorrow then, okay?”

He might have just imagined it, but Lukas’ eyes had that soft look in them that made his stomach twitched a little.

Basti watched as Lukas walked to the door. He put on his coat and turned his neck to shoot another smile at Bastian.

“Hey, don’t sleep late, okay?  Training’s early tomorrow.”

Basti nodded. Lukas opened the door and left. Basti watched at the door, while slowly touched his cheek, where Lukas’ hands were there, leaving sparks of fire.

Half an hour later, Lukas sent him a message.

_Don’t forget what I told you. Go to bed now, okay?_

He slept that night, still with his phone clutched in his hand.

 

**_[***]_ **

_And with words unspoken, a silent devotion_  
_I know you know what I mean_  
_And the end is unknown  
_ _But I think I'm ready, as long as you're with me_

 

“Hey,” Lukas nudged Basti’s knees with his own as they were sitting together on the couch.

Basti hummed to answer, trying to have his eyes and concentration fixed on the TV screen when what he could concentrate on was only how close they were, how the warmth from Lukas’ body made him lightheaded.

“What are you thinking about?” Lukas asked him.

_You. You and how your whole face are light up when you have that genuine smile. You and how you sitting here next to me, so close that our shoulders are touching each other. You and how I have so much words to say about you and at the same time there’s no single words that can describe how beautiful you are._

“Nothing,” he said, trying to sound as casual as he could manage to.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked Lukas back, turning his neck to look at him. Which turned out to be, a wrong move.

Because Lukas was staring at him. Not just looking at him, but really looking at him as if he was voicelessly asking another question to Bastian.

“I am thinking,” he paused, tilted his head a bit. Basti froze. He could not take his eyes away from Lukas’ lips and the way they move as he spoke.

“You know, I was just thinking, about… the way you look at me,” he said. It could have been a trick, illusion of lights, but his eyes got that gentle look again.

Basti gasped.

“I…” he opened his mouth, “I…” he said, and lost for words. He closes his lips back.

Lukas smiled, a soft smile, and Basti wanted to trace that smile not just with his eyes, but also with his finger, his lips…

“And… I was just wondering, whether you also have that look when you look at the other.”

_It’s more than that. It’s more than just a look. I can give you more than that. I want to give you more than that._

Basti shook his head, his heart was beating, stomping, jumping in his ribcage.

“No,” his voice was shaky as everything swirled around Lukas, and he wanted, he wanted to touch him so bad, as Lukas was the only vivid, solid thing that he could see, that he wanted to see.

“No,” he said once again. “It’s only for you.”

I only look at you.

“Good,” There was a glint in Lukas’ eyes as he leaned his face a little, just a little bit closer. “So I’m the only one?”

Basti nodded this time.  “The only one.”

Lukas’ face was so close, Basti could see his eyes so clearly, telling the unspoken words.

“If,“ Lukas said, his breath felt warm on Basti’s skin, “If I am the only one for you, are you ready to be the only one for me too?”

“I am,” Basti answered him. He couldn’t see where the road would lead them. But as long as he won’t be alone, as long as he knows that he would have Lukas next to him, then he’s ready for anything. 


End file.
